memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gvsualan/archive
Log buoy Looks like someone's messing around with MA. This article is meaningless. zsingaya 22:15, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I'm not sure I can in this case. The following all link to this: * Data recorder * Recorder-marker * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan So it either needs to be rewritten or redirect, perhaps condense the Log buoy, Data recorder and Recorder-marker into one? --Gvsualan 22:25, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) OT: GVSU GVSU wouldn't happen to be a reference to Grand Valley State University, would it? That's about a half-hour south of where I live. --Short Circuit 05:48, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) : Yep, that's where I went to school. --Gvsualan 05:50, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) Bot Hi, if you want to control a bot, just drop me an or read the pages linked from Memory Alpha:Bot -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 16:56, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC) Resizing images I'm grateful that you've resized the images I've uploaded. I'm pretty much a novice when it comes to editing pictures. Any tips for doing so, to avoid you having to clean up after me? Tough Little Ship 21:25, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) * No big deal. The size of the files (space used) you have been uploading have been just fine, its just the size of the (viewable) image that seems a bit oversized. Basically I just do it with the standard MS Paint program that comes with my Win XP. Typically, I reduce the images to 80% their original size, but sometimes down to 60%, all depending on the degree of detail required to keep the images value. --Alan del Beccio 21:31, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) ** Thanks, I'll (hopefully) remember that in the future. Tough Little Ship 21:32, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) deep space nine why did you remove the ds9 show info? the current page is a stub with a list. -67.181.63.245 03:51, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) * If you are referring to the removal of your Wikipedia import, it constituted a copyright violation, which was clearly discussed on the talk page and clearly stated in the summary field when the page was reverted. --Alan del Beccio 08:47, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) * how is it a copyvio if wikipedia is free information? you are illogical sir. 67.181.63.245 Violations Hi, Sorry about the violations, I was not aware that Star Trek.com and Paramount would have A problem with A fan-based website and information posted on these, though i should have known. One thing I would like to know. Am I allowed to create an article in my own words based on findings on other websites? Since I don't have the DVD's (nor the money to buy them) in order to watch episodes and thus take notes. Yet, I would still like to contribute to this website. Kind Regards, Xedos * As long as it is canon, and you don't copy the work of others, I suppose that wouldn't hurt. We don't need anyone coming after us accusing us of "stealing" their work. --Alan del Beccio 08:51, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) Irina Karlovassi I apologize, thanks for fixing it. I don't know why that happened; I intended to add the pic I uploaded and a note about her being from the 20th century, I don't know why it blanked. - AJHalliwell 00:13, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) Production numbers Quick question: when adding production numbers to the tables of episode articles, should it be posted numerically (i.e. 027, 028, 029 and so on) or the way the producers/studio labels them (i.e. 201, 202, 203 and so on)? --Shran 05:42, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) * I'm not really sure, I suppose since it is "production number", it should be given the production numbers "(i.e. 201, 202, 203 and so on)". But I'm not sure if that would get confusing since the production number does not always correspond with the order of airing numbers "(i.e. 027, 028, 029 and so on)", that the articles are otherwise organized by. --Alan del Beccio 05:45, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) ** Ah, I see. I think if we wanted to be official, we should label the production numbers the way the studios labeled them (201, etc.), but for the sake of simplicity and clarity, I think we should update them to proper numerical form (027, 028, etc.). Thanks! --Shran 21:41, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) Thanks For The Welcome Thanks For The Welcome To The Website... I look forward to making future contributions. Memory Alpha is a wonderful tech resource and I enjoy spending time studying the information on it. You have made wonderful contributions to the site as I can see. Very excellent work if I may say so... Keep up the good work. I'll see you around. Re: : Yeah, I got it about the instant I hit the save page button to revert it. I was like, "I really don't believe his name is Harry John--- wait a minute!!!" :P --Shran 08:07, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) I just did a boo-boo... now the dirty name is on the recent changes list... sorry! :( --Shran 08:09, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) Again, sorry about the whole name on the recent changes page thing. It's early morning and I'm not thinking straight :( --Shran 08:22, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) *No prob, I got it straightened out, as I'm sure you've seen. --Alan del Beccio 08:33, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) **Yeah, I know, that's why I felt I had to apologize again, since you had to delete the page then re-add it. --Shran 08:37, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) Vandalism Hmmm... It said I had new messages, but they were about vandalism and blocking. Then I realized I wasn't even logged in! There have to be other cases of multiple people on the same IP - is it possible to prevent an address from anonymous editing? I'd support that since if I ask the "vandal" to stop you'll get ten times more in response... You know how it is. --Schrei 08:51, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) Re: hey... ;(Re- hey harry) : Harry, eh? You're not gonna let me forget that, are you? :þ Anyways, sorry about the humans article, all I did was changed an "a" to "an" (i.e. "an African-American", rather than "a African-American"). I'll go ahead and re-do it. --Shran, a.k.a. Harry 05:20, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) Interwiki check before deletion Hello, I just noticed that you did delete Interface after you moved it to Interface (episode). However you did not change the interwiki links in the other language versions. Next time a bot accesses de:Interface it will look up Interface and will notice it does not exist and remove the link to the page in the other editions, because it does not know it was moved to a new place. I would kindly request you either wait with deletion or change the links in MA/de and MA/nl while doing maintenence. By the way: it is not the first time that a link was reported broken by my bot because you deleted the redirect -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 08:44, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I don't understand the page move anyway. The article should only be moved if a disambiguation page is created, which was not the case here. Since there are severaly links to Interface (episode), I just undeleted the redirect for the moment. Please also see the updated deletion policy, which clarifies that redirects should only be deleted if really necessary. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 10:21, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: I lost my connection last night before I was able to finish. Nevertheless, it was moved because the term "Interface" applied to other references than the just the episode, and as has been common practive the episode gets moved to a link with the "(episode)" qualifier. If you look at the existing pages left linked to Interface you can clearly see that what remained were not references to the episode. Therefore Interface was not intended to be a redirct to Interface (episode). --Alan del Beccio 18:05, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) But then it would be easier to clear the references to Interface (Episode) with a bot with the redirect being present, because there are most likely false linked pages -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 18:13, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Like I said I lost my connection last night so I wasn't able to finish completely, and as you can now see, I have created a page properly for Interface. Nevertheless, I was far enough along that if anyone could have check the remaining pages on the "what links here" page to see what was going on, and to see that the remaining links were not in reference to the episode. Why this has become an issue is beyond me, but aside from the simple fact that I overlooked the links to other language pages, my efforts were rather thorough, and what's done is done. If there is anything else I overlooked, then I leave it in your quite capable hands. :) --Alan del Beccio 18:58, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) citations Yeah, sorry about that. If I remember right, what caught my eye was the mention of Excelsior and Intrepid-class ships, which I know didn't appear in Preemptive Strike. - AJHalliwell 20:43, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Actually they didnt come the episode, I believe they came from the actual articles kept within, which in turn came from Starship Spotter or whatever source is mentioned on their respective pages. It is probably worth nothing on the phaser page, except I dont have access to the Starship Spotter to confirm the citations. --Alan del Beccio 21:10, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) Image naming Potty poopah :P Schrei 07:13, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) Image names Thanks for the heads-up on image naming. I'll try to watch the apostraphes in the future.--T smitts 07:50, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) Re:Sparkster Can u suggest a BBS while your at it? -_- Cabal 22:35, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) Nakahn Yeah, those pictures are great! You must have the DVDs of them or something. I can't get them to display on the thumbnails, though, and on the picture table for Stephen Davies. zsingaya 08:57, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) : Hit Ctrl F5 and it should refresh the picture on the pages for you. --Alan del Beccio 09:00, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) Actors who've played more than one character Is there such a page on MA, that lists actors who've played 2 or more characters? If not, I've already started quite an extensive list on my homepage. zsingaya 12:33, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) Image:Cardassian-third-order.jpg When I posted a note on this page's talk page about the fact that the image is copied from the Encyclopedia, the note was deleted. Is this image a copyvio, or not? zsingaya 14:10, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC)